Frank Zhang
Frank Zhang ''(also known as''' 'Fai Zhang' ' by his grandmother) is a Roman demigod of Camp Jupiter and one of the main characters in The Son of Neptune. He is the son of Mars and the descendant of Poseidon. Frank is also one of the seven demigods mentioned in the Prophecy of Seven and a praetor alongside Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. History Frank is the son of Mars and Emily Zhang. From his mother, he is a descendant of Periclymenus, a legacy of Poseidon and a member of the Argonauts who was blessed by the god with the power to shift to animal from human. In the absence of his immortal father, Frank's grandmother helped to raise him. Frank combined his ancestral gift with the powers that he inherited from his divine parent. As such, he was considered to be dangerously powerful and it was decreed that he would have a short life. At the night of his birth, Frank's immortal grandmother appeared to his family and gave them a piece of timber, warning that if and when it was burned entirely that he would die. ''The Heroes of Olympus The Son of Neptune When Percy reaches Camp Jupiter, the Gorgons have Frank in their arms. He then uses his water abilities to sweep up the river and force them to release the demigod before sucking them into whirlpools and crushing them with giant hands shaped out of water. Hazel helps pull him to safety after the whirlpools Percy created calmed down. Frank has always been good at archery and hoped that it would be Apollo who would claim him, especially since he's only been at Camp Jupiter for six weeks after the death of his mother. Frank later meets up with Hazel and Percy again and they work together in a war game. The three of them make a win for their cohort. After the games are over, Mars appears and claims Frank as his son. He also reveals Thanatos' capture and issues a quest to free him. He is then subsequently proclaimed a centurion by Reyna and the Senators of Camp Jupiter. He chooses Hazel and Percy to go along with him. During the journey, Frank harbors a secret that his life will end in flame on a piece of wood due to so many powers that he possesses. Along the way, Gaea plays with Frank, knowing that he is one of the Prophecy of Seven and will be her downfall. Frank finds confidence thanks to the goddess of rainbows, Iris, and battles several basalisks alone. When the group finally reaches Canada, Frank speaks with Mars and his grandmother, who encourage him to find his hidden power and save his friends. He later finds that he has the ability to change into animals due to him being a legacy of Poseidon. He battles the giant, Alcyoneus and defeats him with Hazel's help. He is able to free Thanatos at the cost of the timber which his life is tied too, making it much smaller but not gone. He also harbors feelings for Hazel, which is mutual, and the two finally share a kiss as they win the battle against Alcyoneus just outside of Alaska. He gathers with the campers in the Forum upon the arrival of Camp Half-Blood in the Argo II. The Mark of Athena ''This article needs more work. If you'd like to extend it feel free to contribute. ''The House of Hades ''This article needs more work. If you'd like to extend it feel free to contribute. ''The Blood of Olympus ''This article needs more work. If you'd like to extend it feel free to contribute. Appearance Frank has a large and stoutly-built frame with a baby-cheeked face and black hair in a military-style cut. He is marked with crossed spears, the letters SPQR, and one stripe on the inside of his forarm. He is described by Hazel Levesque being like "a cuddly koala bear with muscles" and by Percy as "a toddler who had taken steroids and joined the marines". After receiving the Blessing of Mars in The House of Hades, Frank's appearance changed. He became taller and he became very handsome and lost his babyish face. He also became lean and muscular. As Hazel said, he became "warlike handsome". Personality Frank is somewhat pessimistic with a dislike for snakes. He has a slight lack of self-confidence but he is loyal and a true friend. Frank is a skilled military leader as a result of his father. He is one of the leaders of the seven in the prophecy. Abilities *'Combat Expertise': As a weapons master, Frank is skilled in multiple styles of fighting, specializing in archery. *'Archery': Frank's weapon of choice is a Bow and Arrow. He is more than proficient in shooting and has excellent speed and accuracy. *'Physical Prowess': Frank is very strong and swift. He can use his weight to his advantage, crashing into enemies like a bowling ball. *'Shape-Shifting': Frank has the limited ability to change into any animal he wishes, mythical and real. However this ability is easier to use during times of danger and battle or if he knows the animal well. The animal is much stronger if Frank knows it well. He has so far turned into an Elephant, an Eagle, a Grizzly Bear, a Weasel, and a Seal. *'Tactician': Frank has been shown to have great skill in battle planning and leadership. It is also the gift that Mars gave him. Trivia *Frank is a name derived from a spear that was used by a Germanic people of the same name. *Zhang comes from the Chinese word for "Bow-maker," as well as "Master of bows." *Among the seven heroes, he is one of three along with Hazel Levesque (French) and Leo Valdez (Spanish, Morse code) who speaks a language not inherent from their respective godly parents. Frank can speak Canadian French. *And he can also read Chinese a bit. (Mentioned in The Mark Of Athena) *Frank was made the new praetor of Camp Jupiter by Jason Grace as he (Jason) stepped down so Frank can have control with the dead Roman soldiers in a battle in The House of Hades. Category:Demigod Category:Praetor Category:Prophecy of Seven